


The Noose Around Thy Neck

by YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demons, M/M, Salem, So So So Sorry, This fic may use the word slave becasue its historically accurate, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking/pseuds/YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking
Summary: The year of 1692 in Salem Village, Massachusetts Lance McClain lives in small house with his family. His father is a pillar of their community, one of the men helping take care of the "witch" problem. While he is away one day their slave, Abidemi, showed them how to connect the dead, demons, unholy things. Things against the bible, the lord. Things that can get you killed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my new found friend Yam! Thank you!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+new+found+friend+Yam%21+Thank+you%21).



> Okay, I'm so so so sorry for the slave word!! It is historically accurate; the only reason that "witchcraft"(voodoo) was brought over to North America was because during the triangle trade, most people that were forced into labor were from Africa, like the barbados. There lots of people practiced in Voodoo, communication with the dead to bring on good luck to one and others, they would give them offerings, ect. It is possible that if the triangle trade didn't happen, the famous witch trails wouldn't have happened in Salem. Tituba was a slave in the Parris household in Salem and she showed the children some tricks using voodoo, causing her to be put on trail to which she said she did so but saved herself by saying there were more witches in the village. Either way I'm so sorry for using the word, but I do hope you like the story. Also this story is told in the point of view of Lance(first person).

 

 

            I held a small wicker basket in my hands, I looked up at the grey winter sky of mid-January. I walked as I stared up at the sky, tripping on the snow covered cobblestone streets, forcing me to look at my surroundings. I glanced down at the basket of herbs and bread in my hand before keeping my head straight staring at the houses I was now passing. 

I jump slightly hearing a loud scream coming from the court house. I turned my head to see what was happening. My eyes widen as I saw a mob of men and woman carry a man out, dragging him by hand, black hair in strong his face as he yelled "I have been wronged, they lie!" I swallowed a large lump in my throat as I now stood frozen in my place watching him get hauled off to jail, a human mob as his wagon. I snapped out of my frozen state, I knew him, everyone in the village knew everyone. He was a good man, Shiro, sometimes he opened him mouth and spoke about what was right. That can get you killed. 

Knowing that would be the last time I saw him alive, I walked faster. I wanted to sprint home, away from the indecent act of killing my neighbor...my friend. When I reached my house, the chimney was curling out black smoke. I stomped my shoes on the ground a little, to get the snow off my shoes. I opened the wooden door and stepped inside when I did so I saw Abidemi, our slave, throwing a log in the fireplace and watching it catch ablaze. "Abidemi, where is mother?" I asked softly. 

She opened her mouth to answer me, but my mother came in from the kitchen announcing her location "I'm in the kitchen." she waved a little and glanced at the basket in my hand, smiling. "Did you get everything?" she asked excitedly, walking to me. I nodded quickly to answer her. Last December Abidemi taught Mother, Sister, and I tricks. Harmless little things how to talk to the dead, how to pay our respects. When the group of girls started to accuse people and throwing fits the beginning of January, two dogs died and now people are dying as well. Abidemi never showed us how to use our bodies in a spirit form, we thought about turning her in, but then we'd most likely be in jail as well. So we continued to do the dangerous act with her, behind father's back as well. 

I handed her the basket as Abidemi joined Mother's side. I watched as she held it in her hand and turned around setting it on the wooden table, I was staring at her long brown hair now as I watched her take things out of the basket,handing the bread to Abidemi and telling her "Take the bread and wrap it, please." she said as she reached for the center of the table, grabbing the wooden mortar and pestle with one hand and she put in some herbs with the other. She turned around as she crushed down the herbs into a white powder. "Lance I need you to grab the candles, oh and get you sister, she should be in the basement doing her work." she said and I didn't answer, letting my body move to the basement door. 

I swung it open quickly wanting to hurry at get to today's spell. I walked down the wooden stairs quickly, calling out to my sister "Pidge?". I reached the bottom of the stairs and yelped softly seeing my sister laying on the ground, holding her stomach, groaning softly. I rushed to her side "Pidge, Pidge!" I yelled her name and I moved some hair out of her face. "W-what happened?" I stuttered out, my head pounding slightly as her only response was a groan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and falling limp in front of me. I scooped her up in my arms, one arm at her legs the other at her shoulders. 

I ran up the stairs the best I could to Mother. "Mother, Abidemi, come quick!" I yelled when I reached the top of the stairs. My mother set down the bowl white powder she was spreading into a small circle. 

"Why is she asleep?" Abidemi asked in a concerned tone. My mother reached her hand over and felt Pidge's forehead, she quickly withdrew her hand. I didn't look at my Mother's face as she told Abidemi to take Pidge away from me. When my little sister was out of my hands I wanted to burn the picture of her face into my mind. Her light brown hair, the kind expressions she used when I would helped her with the chores. The soft pink of her lips and the brown color of her eyes. I felt my chest begin to tighten, the air escaping my lungs seeing my little sister leave my site. Mother hit me on the shoulder, causing me to snap out of my panic for a second. "Clean the floors and put away the herbs!" she commanded me to do so loudly, like I was dog. I didn't care at the moment though as I quickly took the herbs and hid them in the kitchen. I then rushed back into the other room to clean the floors, taking notice that my mother had left. 

When I was done I was pacing in front of Pidge's door, chewing on my nail slightly. Millions of thoughts were racing through my head, the most reoccurring one was _Forgive us lord, for we have sinned. Please!_ Guilt was running through my veins, making me want to go out into the streets and tell the world to ask forgiveness, to hang me and my family, to banish us to hell. To let us get we deserve. I felt my legs almost collapse under me at the thought of Abidemi, Mother, Pidge, and I all getting hung by ropes. That is if Pidge would survive whatever gotten to her. I almost screamed when the front door opened, my anxiety almost bursting that the seams seeing Thomas Oaks and my mother. Abidemi came out the room, earning a glance from Thomas Oaks as he walked closer to my sister's room. They went in and I looked over at Abidemi, wanting to ask her if my sister was okay, if she was even breathing, but something in the air told me to not speak... to wait. 

I was sitting on the wooden floors near Pidge's bedroom door when it opened. I quickly scrambled to stand up as Mother walked out, her face was a pale white like she had just seen a ghost. I looked at Thomas as he walked out his strong and round face holding a sad expression as he looked at me, but said nothing. His expression was enough for me. Now it was just the question. _Is she dead, or is she dying?_  

Mother walked him to the door, her body was stiff and looked like if you touched her she would fall to the floor. I turned my back to her and Thomas as I looked into Pidge's room. I saw her chest lift and fall in a slow and steady pattern, giving me a second to relax a little before the answer to my question hit me.  _Dying._

I turned around hearing the soft sound of the door closing. I stared at my Mother's frozen stiff position in front of the front door. Adebemi walked out the kitchen as I began to walk slowly towards my mother. "Yellow fever." she mumbled softly once I got closer.

"What?" 

"It's yellow fever." she said turning around to face me. I stared straight into her pale stiff expression. She pushed past me and walked slowly to the door frame of Pidge's bedroom, she held onto the the frame tightly as she stared at her daughter from the door. She swayed a little as she let go of the frame and began to walk to her bedroom. Once she locked herself in there, a loud sob filled in for the growing silence around the house. 

I helped Abedemi fix up dinner after father had returned home. We had even tried to tempt my mother out with the temptation food and prayer, it was a lost cause so we let her be in the silence of her and father's room. I glanced at my father as we ate the warm soup after saying prayer, just the two of us. He hadn't said a word since him and Mother had talked, well he said prayer, but other then that it was silent almost. It felt like I could hear the snow falling outside. 

After Abedemi ate and cleaned up she told me to come into her room with the items I had came home with earlier that day. I walked into her room, squinting through the candle lit room. "Abe?" I called out her nickname in a soft whisper. I looked down at the ground near her bed seeing something white on the ground. I reached for the candle on the study desk. I carried it over on the candle holder to the side of her bed, showing no sign of her but exposing a small pentagram on the ground, made of snow. I looked up seeing a book on her bed, it was open to a page in another language. I set the candle on the ground slowly and I picked up the book setting it up so I could read it, well read the small white paper  in between the pages. 

_The black healing spell._

_Think of the person you want to be in good health and picture them in a white light. When you do so say the following:_

_"To save one,_

_I let thee take my will._

_To charge this spell,_

_as a magic tool for healing._

_Magic mend._

_Sickness end;_

_Good health return."_

 

 I bit my lip softly as I stared the white paper and I said the lines in my head before turning back to my slightly melted pentagram on the ground. I chewed on my lip slightly.  _Why just my will? What's taking it?_  I thought and I glanced around once more before taking a seat near the pentagram closing my eyes as I began to say the lines, picturing Pidge's face surrounded in a warm light as I did so. "To s-save one, I let thee take my will. To charge this spell, as a magic tool for healing. Magic mend. Sickness end; Good health return." I finished in a soft tone, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around wildly, fear running through me. 

"Good morning, Viet- Shit hole!" a voice exclaimed loudly a small laugh following their foul statement. "It is really no wonder humans sell their shit to demons, they are bored out of their fucking minds!" I squinted trying to find a body to this voice, but I found nothing. 

"W-where are," I paused looking behind me quickly feeling a tap on the shoulder. I gasped, the feeling of air getting pushed out of me seeing a human like figure standing in front of me. 

I took in it's features. Pointy horns coming out of a mat of blonde hair, it was slightly taller than me, and it's skin was a tan color. It's face was strong and handsome, with a strong bone structure to it. The thing that made me want to scream was it's eyes, they were just pitch black, staring at me."W-What...Who.." I stumbled to say words. 

"Look, Lance, I'm just here to you know ruin your life and take you will. You can call me Lucas, or if you want to, handsome." Lucas said sending a wink towards me. I stared at him confused and stood up quickly. 

I looked up at him and I bit my lip slightly "So, you're going to save my sister?" 

"Aw really dude your sister? Not someone who you are in love with or something?"

"My name is Lance, I don't know a dude, but yes my sister." I said frowning a little at him as he sighed softly. 

"Right, love your cousin town, USA." He sighed and held out his hand towards me "Shake my hand and it'll be settled, Lance." he said giving me a bitter smile. I stared at him hand. I moved sluggishly as I brought my hand to his grabbing it and shaking it slowly. "Let's get started." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sitting room" is a living room! Also basically back then living rooms were just the kitchen or dining area.  
> Most people couldn't afford a chest with drawers so most just has chest of clothing(RIP all OCD people back then).  
> "Stookie" means idiot but its 200 years ago edition.  
> Also sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer I promise!!

 

 

              I felt a finger press onto my cheek, at first the touch was soft. As I kept my eyes closed the pressure of the finger grew, a finger digging deeper and deeper into my cheek. I groaned softly, moving my right hand to slap the finger away as I slowly open my eyes to see Lucas staring down at me from my bed side. I let out a soft groan as I stare up at him "What do you want, you thing from hell?" I mumble the question, before trying to roll over and fall asleep once again. Only I couldn't move from the neck down. "I...I can't-"  

Lucas cut me off quickly "Move? Yeah, I know!" He said clapping his hands together. Without knowing what I was doing my the upper half of my body was sitting upright, while my legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. I gasp loudly feeling my tense body relax,slowly gaining the sense of control over myself once again. 

"What was that?" I ask as I catch my breathe, my head started to spin, a nauseous feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. 

"Well, that was an example of my control of you."

"Excuse me?" 

"You do what I want you to do, and as kinky as that sounds, I'm telling the truth." 

I gave Lucas a look of confusion hearing him say words that I didn't understand. He rolled his eyes little and waved me off "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you, my poor soul, need to get up and head into town!" he said enthusiasm in his voice. I stood up slowly,knowing that resistance was pointless. Lucas jumped a little, his feet not hitting the floor, but he floated there for a second. I began to stare full of awe, not knowing demons too could fly. I was about to ask questions, wanting to know how something so unholy could fly like heavenly beings could, but he shushed me softly and made a shooing movement with his hands. "Hurry on now, Lancey boy." 

I groaned softly and sent a glare his way before turning my back to him and walking to the chest below the small window in my room. I leaned down and picked up my clothing, before once again standing up straight. As I did I caught a glimpse out of the window, the morning sun rising slowly, framing the falling snow. My neutral expression became a frowning one, knowing that god was punishing the whole town for my sinful activities. I let out a longing sigh as I turned around no longer seeing Lucas, thankfully. I set the clean clothing on my bed and began to strip. 

After putting on the clothes I walk out of my bedroom, heading towards the sitting room. I heard laughter from above me, I took a glance up finding Lucas floating above me, following me. I took my eyes off of him hearing Pidge's voice in the sitting room. I began to walk faster into the room to see her standing in there with Mother, talking. I felt my body sway slightly, I began to blink rapidly to make sure that I wasn't seeing ghost. I knew that Lucas said he would save her, I suppose I didn't fully trust the demon. I mean who in their right mind would? I broke out into a giddy smile "Pidge!" I exclaim happily,rushing to her. She looked at me with bright eyes and a wide smile. She was in a linen dressing gown and her long hair was curly and knotted, but I swear I have never seen her so alive. 

"Lance!" she squealed, opening her arms for me to hug her. As I hugged her I heard the softest whisper saying "Incest." from Lucas. I was finding it easier and easier to ignore his small confusing comments. "Can you believe it?" she asks me when she pulls away, letting out a small laugh  "God is surely looking down on us and has forgiven us! I thought I was going to be dead in the ground by the end of the week." she said letting out a happy sigh. I nod a little, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from telling her what I had done. That no god could save me now. 

I let my jaw relax slowly when I reply " It is surely a gift from god, yes." I look away from Pidge and to Mother. She gave me a small and kind smile, but I know that she was far more joyful on the inside. I said nothing of it though, not wanting to break her modesty. "Where is Father?" I ask Mother, as I speak Pidge moves past me heading to the kitchen I was guessing. 

"He went out to the market for some things." she says as she moves to follow Pidge into the kitchen. I glance back at them then I shift my gaze to Lucas who is floating in a laying position. I raise my eyebrow as I look at him. He caught my stare and groans softly. 

"Sorry, but I just so bored I had to take a small cat nap. Seriously, let's hurry things up, pronto!" he urged me on, rolling around in the air. I nod quickly, turning back to Mother and Pidge. 

I took in a soft gulp of air before speaking to them. "I... I need to go into town as well to... go to the church and pray." I lie, my body heat growing a little, not liking the feeling of anxiety and guilt that was now crawling around on my body. Mother nods a little before saying "Be home at noon, or we will send Abidemi for you." 

I held my grey coat tighter around my body, the weather freezing me down to my bones. I look next to me to see Lucas walking happily with me. "Come on, pretty horsey! You and I," he pauses and moves his index finger from himself then to me, and winks before continuing ", are going to the market. A nice and packed place." he says as he moves a hand through his hair, brushing it back and out of his face. 

"What are we going to be doing at the market?" I ask him in a small whisper, not wanting to draw attention to myself. As we walk along the cobblestone street he stays silent and watches three girls walking ahead of us, each of them holding baskets. I frown a little not hearing my question being answered. I move my jaw to open my mouth, but Lucas shushes me softly. My mouth staying closed as he does so. I huff slightly in annoyance as I turn my attention onto the girls ahead of us with him. 

When him and I arrive at the market, we continue to follow the girls. I was losing interest now, wanting to turn and run away back home. To my sister. My family. Lucas smiles wide as a woman bumps into one of the girls, not apologizing, but instead she begins to scold the girl. I tense up slightly as the woman, whom I recognize as Susanna Adams, scolds the girl. Once Susanna finishes she begins to walk away. The three girls turn and watch her, people glancing at them now, other's watching with interest. As things start to get less tense and as Susanna begins to drift out of site, the girl in the middle drops to the floor, letting out a long blood curling scream. The crowds interest now focuses on her. 

She starts to sob softly, slapping away air. "Please, Please leave me be!" she screams loudly. Her two friend's faces are a shade of white I have never seen before. "A-Allura?" one girl calls out her friend's name softly, fear following her voice. 

"Please! Oh heavenly father, make the pain end!" she screeches loudly, bringing a hand up to her trembling lips as she starts to cough up blood. 

"Who hurts you child?" A man asks from the crowd, his voice deep and full of concern. 

She lifts her head slowly from the ground, her body looking like a strand of grass blowing in the wind. She raises a finger in Susanna's position, who is now frozen in place watching the events unfold before her. "G-Goody Adams!" she sobs out, her upright body falling back and hitting the street with a soft thud. I stuttered softly in fear, my own body shaking as I watched Allura's body start to move in a strange ways. Her body convulsing, strange mutters coming out of her mouth, along with words mixed with sobs. I tear my eyes off of her and look towards Susanna's direction, the crowd staring her down with me as she stood there dumbfounded. 

I opened my mouth to say something to Lucas, but all that came out was the loud piercing accusation "Witch!" I moved a hand to my mouth after I had said the word. I watch as the crowd's attention shifts to me, then to Susanna, screaming the same word as I did, along with many other things, the crowd moving to her, to take her into jail was the best bet. I look for Lucas, but I no longer find him at my side. I drop my hand from my mouth and to my side. I feel a slight push on my back and I begin to walk to the girls'. Allura still on the ground convulsing, while her two friends sobbing at her sides. One of them looks up at me, her pale fearful face now red, with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. 

I crouch down a little, as I did so I saw Lucas behind one of the girls who was sobbing loudly. He smiled at me sweetly, before he snapped. When I heard the snap, words came tumbling out of my mouth in a soft whisper. "Please, let me join." I wait silently for their response. Allura's friends share a glance before nodding in my direction. 

"Pick her up and carry her, we will talk at her home." said the red faced blonde girl as she stood up with the other girl, a red head who was drying her tears.

When I arrived at her home, Allura was in my arms with her eyes closed slightly, although since I was close enough, I could tell she was awake. The blonde peaked her head into the house before proceeding and walking in, motioning for us to follow. 

Ever since I asked to join whatever this little group was I had not seen Lucas around, or floating anywhere. After experiencing what he made me do at the market made me worry what else he could make me say and do. I set Allura down on her bed and her eyes snapped open. "Allura Goodwin!" she says with a cheerful tone, sitting up on her bed. She points to the blonde and the red head  "The blonde is Martha Goodwin, and the red head is Catherine Williams!" she said and the two wave at me with small smiles. I wave a little back and I clear my throat before speaking "I-I'm Lance McClain." I introduce myself and Allura nods quickly, she seems pleased with my quick response. 

She moved so her legs were dangling off her bed. She kicks her legs as she begins to speak again "Now this right here is just a small part of the bigger group, you know who I mean, correct?" she asks me moving a a bright white blonde hair out of her pretty face. I nod slowly and she smiles wide and claps a little before continuing again. "Having a male accuser will make the court listen better instead of just having them send those ungodly... things off to jail." I swallow a hard lump in my throat, realizing what i had just made myself join. 

I now knew where these girl's names all sounded so familiar to me, they all were part of the accusers who sent people to their deaths. They chose who would be put on the stand. They would scream out saying that they were getting hurt by the men or woman up on trail. I was now wondering how I had not recognized the act earlier. The sobbing, the screams, the convulsing. 

Martha taps me on my shoulder, making me snap out of my break through. "Do you have someone to bite you, or do you want to do it yourself?" she asks with a innocent look on her face. 

I give her a confused look at her question "Excuse me?" I ask. When I ask I hear Catherine scoff softly and she begins to rolls up her sleeve to reveal many deep bites. Dried blood crusting around some, while others were red and inflamed around the barriers of the bite. I take a small step back and I start to feel my world spin slightly. I turn my head away and stumble for balance. "R-right, bites. I'll d-do those on my own." I say letting out a sigh as Catherine rolls down her dress sleeve. 

"Good, good you are not afraid of pain. Takes a lot to commit to this life style." Allura says, standing up off her bed. It is hard to believe that such a beautiful girl could trick people like she does. 

"How are we going to make him part of the others?" Martha asks, biting her lip softly as she thought on it. 

There are moments of silence as the three girls ponder on what I should do to inject myself into the group accusers. Catherine gasps loudly and she looks at me with a wild smile. "W-we-" she was cut off by Martha. 

"Catherine, you don't get a say, that's what you get when you are a stookie." 

Catherine frowned and looked away, crossing her arms, but saying nothing about the insult. Allura laughed softly, softly hitting Martha and shushing her. Which earned a pair of rolled eyes. 

Allura then smiles and looks at me, blue eyes bright and ecstatic  "I got a plan.". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOrrY.  
> YOOOO S&M IS LIKE YOOO YOU LIKE PAIN LIKE HEY YO IF YOU INTO THAT ILL STAB YOU MY GUY?? YOO SHIT I WANNA BE STABBED. GOOGLE IT. (don't)  
> Also this chapter has a little bit of gore so sorry.  
> Goody was put in front of woman's last names most of the time, but usually when they were well respected in the community.

 

 

 

                I stared at my ceiling of my room, the morning sunlight beaming in through the window as I sat in silence. I had woke even before the morning sun, I was disgusted with myself. With what I was going to do to this poor town, to it's people. I held back the tears that were begging to fall from my eyes, but I refused. I heard a small laugh to my left and I turn my head to see Lucas. "If feminism was a bigger idea now, those girl would be my Hillary." he says as I frown slightly.

"Sounds like a whore's name, Hillary." I say as I sit up as Lucas bursts into a small laughing fit. I roll my eyes as I shoo him away to get dressed for today. After all it was the Lord's Day, Sunday. 

Going to church made me feel unsettled. My throat feeling as though someone was pushing down on it with their very hand. I pause in the corridor, taking in a small gulp of air to calm my nerves down if even possible. I start to walk once more, walking into the sitting room. I take my place at the table next to Pidge as breakfast is served to us by Abidemi, before taking her own serving at sitting in the kitchen alone as always. 

Once we are done eating my mother urges me to walk faster as we head towards the chapel. I was dragging my feet in dread, acting sick, thinking maybe they thought I too had come down with something. It was foolish of me thought to think such a thing. Long as I could walk, I was a healthy, damn me for getting up. Pidge grabbed my hand seeing Allura pass us, her gaze directed at me as she passes to take her seat in the front. I squeeze her hand and shush her softly, trying to sooth her mind, if I could. 

The service started with all of us taking our seats and praying, then Reverend Hale began to preach, something inside of my body burns as he speaks of god. It felt like the holy words he was speaking were burning a hole through my very being. Trying to ignore the growing pain I focus of Allura awaiting her signal. I feel something poke my side as I stare at her. Soft poking against my rib. I turn my gaze to my little sister. I see her mouth move, but nothing come out of her mouth. I whisper a soft "What?" to her and she frowns a little.

"Lance, are you okay?" she whispers to me as she pretends to look at Reverend Hale as he speaks words of purity and righteousness. My head starts to pound, sharp pains shooting through my temples. "Lance?" she says my name, a concerned look upon her face. Seeing her face snaps me back to the reality around me. I nod slowly "Fine, I'm fine." I say softly, giving her a weak smile that seems to satisfy her.   

I took a glance over at Reverend Hale as he began to talk about the devil walking among us. I bit my lip softly as I began to think of Lucas, I had not seen him since we entered the church, part of me was hoping that he couldn't enter  however another part of me was starting to think he could cross into such a holy place. I see Allura glance back at me a small smile on her face, her eyes lit up with confidence. I hear Reverend Hale start to tell people about the children being tormented by mistress' of Satan. At that time Allura holds up her bible. 

I feel my head begin to spin, I am scared of what people will do, if people will believe me or not. The anxiety making me want to pray to god, but I was not doing a holy act. I can now only ask for forgiveness. 

In a blink of an eye Lucas stands in front of me "You ready for some S&M?" he asks me as I stare at him in fear. I had no idea what exactly "'S&M'" was. The fact that scared was that he was here now standing in front of me, that terrified me to my core. He grabs my hand pulling me to my feet. He holds up my hand to the sky before, twisting it in a quick and painful motion. I let out a scream, dropping to my knees. He held my hand in the air in the position. I feel peoples eyes on me now.

I feel Pidge touch my shoulder. As she did so I let out a loud sob, warm tears building up in my eyes feeling Lucas biting into my wrist. People are standing now staring me down. "Lance!" Pidge yells out anxiously. I want to answer to her, I want to tell her everything in this moment. Lucas rolls his eyes a little. 

"So dramatic." he mumbles, pulling away from my bleeding wrist. I look over to Allura, a look of absolute horror on her face. I focus on her as Lucas lets go on my arm. I let it drop my side as blood trails down to my palms. I let out a soft yelp feeling Lucas grab onto my hair yanking my head back, exposing my neck. I feel his long nails scratch into my neck. A burning sensation running through my body as I continue to cry out in pain. He scratches down to my collar bone before removing his hands from my body. I let my head roll lifelessly down, staring at the ground. I hear Reverend Hale begin to ask who is tormenting me. I hear Lucas gasp "Oh! Oh! Let's do that bitch Catherine Ward! I swear yesterday she was giving me a bitch look!" He exclaims, clapping his hands together. I lift my head up weakly and I shake my head slightly. 

"Excuse me? You lost that power over decision making!" He says, glaring down at me. I shake my head once again, wanting this to stop. He rolls his eyes at me as he speaks "Say it with me kiddo!"

I feel my mouth open, words spilling out in a soft tone "I-It's Goody Ward." 

"Speak louder boy!" Reverend Hale says urgently.

Lucas groans in annoyance. I hear a hiss from the ground, and I look towards it seeing a snake slithering my way. "Goody Ward! It's Goody Ward!" I scream out in fear. I then watch the snake fade into the floor of the chapel. 

People start turn their attention towards her instead of me. I feel a pressure leave my chest as I let out a shaky breath. I lift my head slowly, my vision blurring slightly as I try to make some of the faces staring down at me. I turn my head to the right, making out the familiar face of my sister. She held one hand against her mouth like she was trying not to scream, while the other was gripping my mother's left hand. I open my mouth ready to explain to her what I have done to myself. 

I hear a hush from Lucas and I feel my mouth shut close quickly. "Lance, my sonny boy, do you really want to hang?" he asks me with a frown. "Besides if you tell her what you did for her she'll make a deal herself, do you want your sister to be put into your shoes?" He questions me, bringing a hand down and fixing my hair. He doesn't say another thing as he vanishes from my sight.

I turn my head to look towards Catherine. She let out a scream of protest as two men grab her hands, dragging her across the floor to the door. I bit my lip holding back the tears the best i could. I knew in the moment I was hating what I had done, a selfish part of me sparks up telling me that I should have just let Pidge die. Why was I suffering for her? I try my best to get rid of the thought, but even so I still feel it nag at me. I try to distract myself with the hell breaking out around me. 

Though that is quickly interrupted seeing my mother and sister stand up. My mother looks down at me with a glare, she doesn't have to say anything for me to know what she was thinking. She is considering this as a betrayal. She starts to walk out with Pidge. My sister looks back at me with worry before Mother yanks her along and they walk out together. I look down at my wrist again, the bite wound throbbing in pain as some blood continues to flow out of it. 

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I jump a little, turning my head quickly to look over my shoulder. Allura stands there alone a look of confusion on her face. I stand up slowly facing her, my legs wobbling slightly as I did so. "How?" she asks, her eyes move from my wrist to my neck. She lets out a soft hissing sound as if she was imaging how much pain I was in. 

I try to think of a lie to tell her, but before I can speak it looks like she has put one together for me. "Is that the reason why you joined us because, you were actually getting tormented by a ... witch?" she asks me fear in her voice. I nod a little going along with it. "Why are you so brave? Is Goody Ward really a wi-" she is cut off by a male voice near the door, I look over seeing her father standing there "Come along Allura, leave the poor boy alone." he said motioning for her to follow him. She did not let out a sound of protest and she follows his orders walking towards the door, stealing glances at me as she walks away. 

I watch her walk out and I take a seat slowly with a groan, wanting all of this to be over. I stare at the floor boards and let out a soft sigh. "Is she really a witch?" I jump hearing the unexpected voice next me. I look up quickly a little afraid it was Lucas taunting me. Instead of seeing the lowlife I see a boy around my age with black hair and pretty grey eyes. 

"Y-yes, do you really need more proof?" I ask and his pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink, I suppose my question embarrassed him a little. 

"What? No. No. I just...we have never seen something like that here." he says in a soft tone, his blush fading. 

"It's something that I have never experienced so I guess we are all new to it." I say studying his face a little, not saying anything else. He shuffles his feet a little, playing with his hands in front of him. I smile a little "Do you have something you want to say?" I ask him, if I was being honest I did like seeing someone who was nervous to talk to me. Then again everyone is treating me differently for the first time, I suppose I should not be this excited about human emotions. 

"I think what you are doing is really amazing!" 

I stare at him confusion overcoming me. "What do you mean?" I ask, watching him sit down next to me. 

"It's amazing, you are so brave." he said, a wide smile growing on his face. 

A mixer of emotions take me over. I could not decide whether if I was angry, proud, or sad. Hearing about my wrong actions in such a happy tone, maybe me feel sick. Though I suppose I was already sick with my actions. Only I knew what I had done, no one else except the scum who follows. I hate myself for feeling proud about being called brave twice already today. I sigh softly accepting a small amount of my sin.

Lucas spoke up from the floor "Sorry, I heard sin in that little mind of yours I assumed I was called." he said with a wink "Need help, lover boy?" he asks me standing up the ground.

I focus on Keith instead of him and I give him a gentle smile "Thank you. I'm Lance." I say and I see Lucas move behind Keith, a small puppets on his left and right hand, the left having my name on it and right having the name 'Keith' on it.

"I'm Keith, I'm a apprentice of the priest!" he says, holding out his hand for me to shake it. I slowly take it, shaking it. 

"Oh Keith you have such pretty eyes!" Lucas says moving the puppet over to tiny Keith making kissing noises as he did so. 

"Say, out of curiosity would you let me walk you home." he asks standing up quickly an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks once again. "I meaning it's pretty far away and your hand is bleeding still, I would hate for you to walk alone after what just happened." he says and I hear a fawning sound from Lucas. 

"Someone quote some Shakespeare, he'll know what to do about this star crossed love. To bad they both die in the end." 

"Stop it!" I scream standing up yelling at Lucas. Keith looks at me strangely "I'm sorry, d-did I do something wr-" I cut him off quickly "No!" I say taking a step closer to him.

"Are you seeing them now?" he asks, his eyes having a strange sparkle in them.

"P-Pardon me? Them?"

"The apparitions!" he squeals, grabbing my hands into his, holding them close. "What's it like?" He asks a sense of awe in his voice. I see Lucas out of the corner of my eyes, he's smiling wide as he says "Go on tell him, lover boy, tell him about some spooky ghost." 

"H-How about, uh, we walk and talk?" I ask him pulling away my hands from his. He giggles a little awkwardly. 

He nods quickly "Please!" he answers me happily. He grabs my hand and yanks me as he starts towards the door. I trip a little, before falling in step with him. "Wow, you are really excited about this." I say and he nods again. We walk out of the church. Lucas speaks from behind us "There they go folks! The prince and princess of England!" 

I sigh loudly, trying not to get too mad at him, not wanting to have another outburst."You know they are really annoying." I say and he glances at me a little and motions for me to go on. " They don't always bite and scratch, sometimes they just follow you around and ruin moments." I giggle a little hearing an offended gasp from Lucas. 

We continue to walk and talk about 'Apparitions'. Part of me wants to tell him everything, but you know when you tell a future priest that you sold your will to a demon, it might not be such a smart plan. So instead I continue to tell him lie and lie, feeding him false information about witches and demons. Well only mixing in a bit of truth. He walked me to pathway of my house, I pulled my hand away as Keith clears his throat. "I just hope you know that if you have any other troubles, I would like to be the one you talk to, if that's okay?" he asks me softly his voice dropping a little in volume.

I nod slowly "I'd like that, I would hope that you will confide in me, about anything." I say and he takes my hand once again, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of my hand gently. "O-oh...Thank you." I say pulling my hand away quickly, my cheeks heating up quickly as he gives me a wide grin.

"Goodbye, Lance." he says with a laugh walking away with a small little wave.

I nod a little feeling a nervous knot grow in my stomach. _What the hell was that?_ I thought watching him walk away. Lucas touches my shoulder with a sigh "I know it's hard to watch him go buddy, maybe he'll be the one that got away, hid in a nunnery?" he says with a small shrug. I huff softly walking up to my door. I hesitate slightly before opening the door and stepping inside. 

Mother is sitting in the sitting room, she was clearly talking to Pidge, she stops her conversation and sends a glare towards my direction. Pidge looks over her shoulder to look at me "L-Lance! I'm so glad tha-" my mother cuts her off with a shushing sound. She shoos me away with her hand "Go to your room." she orders me in a soft tone, though I can tell there's anger in her tone none of the less.

"Yes, Mother." I say, walking to my room trying not let her glare get to me as much as I was letting it at the current moment. I shut the door once I'm in my room letting out a long sigh of relief, happy that at least that short conversation was over.

"Hiya, champ, I figured out whose gonna be next." Lucas says, on my bed laying on his side. 

"Whom might that be?" I ask with no interest in my tone.

"Rebecca McClain."    


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SoRRy yall and I hope yall are still reading! I started school back in July and I have marching band on top of all of that so I've been a little busy. BUT! It is winter break boys! Lets do some writing!

 

 

         I look up at Lucas with a face of disgust. "Don't look at me like that. You lost the right to decide when you shook my hand." he said to me as he vanished, reappearing next to the glass window in my room. He looked outside and he broke out into a wicked smile as I watched him further. I have never seen a man, no, thing so terrifying. "Besides if you don't do it, your father won't be so proud of you anymore." he said, my face of disgust drops and I open my mouth to speak when a knock at the door stops me from questioning him. 

I open the door to see my father standing in front of my door way. I look up at him not saying a word to him and my father gave me no words as well. We both stood in silence, staring at each other.I suppose the silence settled in slowly with my father, soon enough though, he broke the growing silence. "I'm proud to call you my son." was the only words out of his mouth before he turns and walks away to his room. I slowly shut the door, a sense of happiness growing in my chest, I never thought I would hear my father say such things to me.

I slowly turn around to look at Lucas, he has a tiny white cloth in one hand, eyes welling up with tears. "Now wasn't that just so damn beautiful?" he asks me with a laugh, the tears sinking back into eyes, retracting like a rabbit returns to it's hole. "Alright say it with me," he steps closer and places a hand on my jaw, moving it as he began to speak. ", I was wrong about Lucas, he was so right. I shall never doubt thee once more. Let me find Keith or Allura and confess my confusing feelings to one of them...Most likely Allura because she's better looking than Keith." He finishes, I pull my face away from his hand and sigh softly. 

"No, No I won't do it." I say finally. Lucas stares at me with a look of confusion. "I will not kill my mother." I confirm to him and he frowns. 

"Alright, alright, alright, let's spin the wheel." He says as a large wheel appears next to him, It has a pointer in the center. In slices, five of the slices where labeled as 'mother', while the other five were labeled ...'mother'. I frown at him and he rolls his pitch black eyes, snapping his fingers and the other side of the wheel is switches from 'mother' to 'Abidemi'. I feel myself freeze. She might have been an easy target, Abidemi was like a mother to me without trying to be. I feel my self end up hoping for her to be my victim instead of my mother. Lucas looks at me and lets his floating body drop to the floor. "I'll let you have this one." he said, 'mother' completely vanishing from the board. 

I smile slightly, feeling a little better that i didn't have to kill my own mother. Lucas smiles slightly, he still looks terrifying,but somehow charming. "Don't fall in love so easily, I leave as soon as I'm done with you." he says, ruining my moment of actually enjoying his presence. 

Lucas slowly fades and leaves me alone in the room, till I hear another knock on my door. I open my door to see Pidge standing in front of my door, a light smile on her lips. "I feel like I never get to see you ever since I came down with the fever." she says bluntly. I nod a little, agreeing with her. I step out of the way, for her to come into my room. She steps in, eyes scanning the whole room as if she was looking for something. 

"Sister?" 

"How did you do that?" she asks me, turning back to me. Her smile is gone now and she looks almost dangerous or hungry for answers. 

I take a small step back. I knew what she was asking, I knew what answer she wanted from me. I start to make up one in my head. "I-I inflicted the pain on my self, then I hid it with," she cut me off finishing my lie for me. ",magic?" she asks, her serious demeanor vanishing slowly. She gains a child like look in her eyes and I laugh a little, as I nod to confirm her guess. 

"That must be why mother is so..." she began to trail off before finishing her thought. I smiled sadly, trying to hide the fact that I was bothered by the fact that mother was mad at me. I could have done worse. Lucas could have taken more then just my will. I wish I could tell them, I wanted to tell them. Pidge leaned in, her voice dropping to a low and soft whisper. "Who taught you how to do such a things? Was it Abidemi?" she asks me and I look back into my room thinking of the wheel. I nod a little. 

"Yes." I answer plainly, turning back to her. I let the fire be fueled and I look into the hallway, acting as if I was making sure no one was walking by or listening. "Sister, oh, Sister. How scared I am." I said in a whisper. Pidge leaned in more and steps further into my room, closing the door behind her. 

"Why?" she asks me, not raising her voice, both of us knowing the ears the walls have. Her fearing mother and me fearing god. 

"Abidemi, she," I pause, what has she done? What can I say? ", she told me not to tell a soul or she would curse me. She's making me hurt her...competitors. She wants to have it all, all the power. She's going to hurt me, Sister." I whispered to her frantically. I want her to believe in me. To look up to me. However, why should she aspire to be like me? The lying mess I am, how I disgust myself. 

Pidge brings up a hand to her mouth and she whispers out a soft "No." I only nod to confirm my lie. It feels almost powerful to lie, intoxicating. Like I was dipping my hands in jewels and riches, letting myself feel like a monarch. 

I watch her bring her hands down to hold mine, lifting them between us. She smiles at me sweetly, I smile so sweet that I instantly regret my words, my sins. "Tell one of the people, do not let yourself be oppressed like this, dear brother." she said, I feel my eyes fill with tears. Pidge thinking I was crying because of relief, I knew I was crying, because I was ashamed. I was ashamed that I let myself feel almost royal, superior to her. She was good and I was turning evil. I nod, opening my mouth to say something only to hear Mother's voice call out "Pidge, come leave you brother alone. He is... _inflicted."_ I hear her hiss out the words with hatred. I stop Pidge before she leaves "Pleas-" I begin only to have her cut me off. 

"I won't tell." she promises me with another smile. I set go of her with a smile and I watch her walk out of my room, shutting the door behind her as she leaves. I sit on my bed with a loud sigh, holding onto my chest as I catch my breath. I was scared of her calling my a liar, a sinner. Even if that is true, I didn't want her to thin so lowly of me. 

I stand up no longer liking the comfort of my room. I walk out of the house, a slide glance from mother. Other than that nothing. I suck in a gulp of cold air, exhaling slowly afterwards. I begin to walk to the church, not to repent, but rather to talk with ... what was his name? Long-hair...boy. "Keith, really you are going to him, after pulling a lie like that?" Lucas asks me, I don't look for him as I walk as fast as I can without tripping on the cobblestone street. "I must say though, you know how to act.That lie went well. You little sinner!" Lucas squeals and he laughs softly. "How fast they grow up. One day you take their will and the next... they go on spreading lies. I'm so proud of you." he said as we reach the chapel doors. I look at him finally and I end smiling at him, I don't know why I smile. Smiling at him, at this demon. It just felt needed. It was like I couldn't help it. I turn away as I step into the chapel, looking around for him. He said I could tell him my struggles did he not? Not the truth though. If he wanted a ghost story, no a witch story. I would give him one not to mention he was rather nice to look at and talk with. 

"Lance?" 

I jump hearing a voice come from the front, not knowing how I did not see him. Keith smiles at me and walks down the isle to me. "Something the matter, come to repent or talk. We can do both here." Keith says kindly to me, like we have been friends for years. 

"That's not the only thing you can do here." Lucas says with a small snicker. I regret smiling at him, I must have forgot how annoying the pest was. Though I could feel my tainted soul withering inside of me, being in the church made me safe, Keith made me feel safer. "Talking, if you are able." I say to him. Keith nods a little and motions for me to follow him to the seats, I sit next to him with a large sigh. 

"You seem, somehow different, than before..." Keith mumbles as he stares at me, studying me like a bible. I panic inwardly, putting on a cool face as he talks about my change. ",I cannot... find it out, you just seem more bold." Keith explains and he smiles at me. I feel myself become full of excitement. I do not question the flurry of emotions, letting myself laugh comfortably. 

"Is that I problem in the eyes of the lord?" I ask with a small smile, my question and attitude making Keith smile and shake his head. 

"Depends on why you are confident. However, I do not see you as a sinful man." He says, leaning his side against the seat, staring at me before letting his smile fade. " I however would like to apologize, due to my flirtatious actions of kissing your hand, I am used to walking young maidens home, it has become a nasty habit." he explains to me, his head dropping, falling like that confident smile he had on earlier. 

I shake my head a little "I understand," I look at him and I laugh a little, causing Keith's head to snap up, a look of confusion on his face. ", so you walk maidens home often? You have the looks for it, tru-" 

"Pardon me?" he interrupts me with a new found smile on his face, confusion replaced with amusement. I stare at him, no longer knowing what to say, so I blurt out the first thing on my mind. 

"I can see more than witches!" I say quickly, changing the topic in a flash. Keith reals his head back in surprise, before leaning in again. "I-I can see demons," I glance at Lucas who is staring at me from the doors. ", that is why I'm here." I finish, staring back at Keith. 

He stutters softly for a moment and looks around, scooting closer to me. "Do they attempt to posses you?" He asks me in low voice. 

I shake my head no in response, Keith gives me a look of slight relief. "Well what do they do?" He asks me, leaning away ever so slightly. 

I fumble for words " T-They torment me, they... look almost normal. Most have horns on their heads, pit black eyes and sharpened teeth. they can move through-out walls and fly with no wings. The witches they...sell their bodies or souls to them, that's how they attack us." I say to him quickly, making up the story as quickly as possible. Keith buying every word I was saying. I had to admit that I felt proud of myself, for doing this. Proud that this man was listening to me, leaning in with curiosity and wonder.  

The feeling of power returns to me, waves of confidence running through out my body as I open my mouth once again. "They speak the same language as us, but they seem to have information that is unknown to me. Possibly unknown to any man." I say frantically, running my hands through my hair as I fake signs of panic and distress. I want to fool him, I want him to be wrapped around my finger, I want a ally within the church, a puppet with connections, Keith. 

Keith reaches up and shushes me, grabbing my hands from my hair, looking into my eyes as he held onto my wrist. "Please, what other things do the devils do?" he asks me, glancing at my hands, moving his owns hands from my wrist to my hands, intertwining our fingers. I look at him with fright. This time it is real, I was scared of what just happened. I was happy, and terrified. I did not want admit that I liked our hands. I liked that he was holding me in a way. It was strange and terrifying. I shook slightly, pulling my hands away reluctantly.

"They listen in on c-conversations, it is as if they always know. Know what I'm thinking, and they know what we are saying. They tease and pester, till you snap and want to lash out at them. It drives the brain mad." I let out with a shivering voice. I stand up quickly, Keith following my actions. I hold myself, rubbing my covered arms up and down nervously. The fear no longer being an act. I was scared of what Lucas would say. I was scared about what I was doing, what was I doing with this man. I was brought to many questions, coming into my mind as quick as a winters wind brings chills and shakes. 

"I wish to leave" I spit out in a panic, not expecting such an overwhelming feeling to bring me back to my fearful self. I move to leave, Keith following quickly as I walk to the door in a hurry. I feel his hand grab my shirt. 

"Lance, please, before you go... why are you so afraid?" he asks me, most likely thinking that I turned to God for safety. 

"I-I...They..." I move away till Keith lets go of my shirt, I turn around to face him. He gives me a look of pity, causing me to shrink into myself. "I wish to leave." I state loudly, opening the doors and leaving Keith with no answers. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, this chapter has a little bit of gore in it so I'm sorry.   
> carnificina in latin means execution, torture, work of hangman, agony, anguish

 

 

       I rush out of the church, my legs feeling weak as I try to walk away from the sacred building. I feel my left leg give out, in doing so I drop to the ground. I am frightened. I didn't understand, I was talking, we were just talking. Yet, I feel like letting my stomach come up. I felt something, it was warm and terrifying. I didn't get what the feeling was, but I felt truly bewitched for a second. I stopped thinking on the events for a second. I slowly sat on the wet and cold ground, looking down at the ground. However, no matter how much I tried to push the thoughts of Keith out of my mind, he kept reappearing in my mind. The image of him comforting me, smiling at me. I was in distress at the sudden feelings. I felt ill. 

I look up from the ground hearing a voice "Lance?" the voice called out from the direction of the church. I turn my head to see Keith, walking towards me, stopping seeing me stare at him from the ground. I feel a lump grow in my throat just seeing him. "Why..." he pauses, increasing the look of sympathy that he was already giving me with those grey eyes, I was at least happy that he was not mad at me for walking out on him. "Are you okay?" he asks me, walking closer till he was standing next to where I was sitting, he took a seat on the ground with me. Keith gently places his hands onto mine, causing me to smile a little. "Lance." his voice suddenly had a twist to it. 

I was scared to look away from our hands as his voice changed, I knew who, no what he was changing into. I pull my hand away in fear, I look up from the dark ground and up at Lucas. "I'm so proud of you, but I could be prouder." he said simply. I try to find words to say as he looks over at me with a wicked smile. His eyes weren't black, they were still a pretty shade of grey. The amount of power this spawn of satan had scared me to no end. 

"Your face is all red," his eyes mixed with the grey and the black, swimming into each color before falling back into the pitch black color they were before. Disgusting and inhuman. I sigh loudly and stand up from the ground. ", are you mad at me?" Lucas asks as he floats up from the ground and above my head. I swallowed, trying not to talk. Maybe if I didn't participate with him, maybe if I just didn't talk he would get bored with me. He would leave me be alone. I want to be alone with my disturbing thoughts. I knew he would never really leave, so what was the point? I walk faster trying to think of something else. I needed to think of something else. A middle ground. Pidge. I smile a little thinking of how I saved my little sister, I felt happy. I wasn't evious or frustrated, so I walked slower. 

I may have changed over the current events, but in the end I was happy about taking on the burden for her. I look towards Lucas. He smiles at me, and for the first time says nothing. I turn back towards the streets and I walk almost aimlessly. I begin to think of Keith and the feelings that ate at me in the church. They were strange and warm. I slow down my walk as I think. I knew I didn't hate him. It could have been fear, I was so anxious. I didn't like lying to him. It felt the same when I lied to Mother or when I lied to Pidge. Unnatural. I felt like I was fighting with myself not to break down and tell this man everything, fall at his hands and lie down forever. Eternal fulfillment. perhaps it was because he was going to become a priest? Possibly. I still couldn't understand. 

I walk to the bottom of the gallows, staring up at it. I hadn't realized where I was walking till I got to my destination. I frowned as the sun cast a shadow over the young bodies that hung from the tree. I blink trying to focus from my far distance. I suddenly find myself closer without moving. However, I no longer see the tree, not the dimly lit people. 

I turn my head to the side and I feel something rough brush against my neck. I feel myself freeze in fear. "Lance!" A voice cries out. I turn my head to face the voice. I'm faced with a crowd, men, women, children. Why? "Lance!" the voice screams out louder. I find the voice among the crowd and I suck in a soft breath "Pidge?" I say breathlessly. My head is pounding as I watch her twist and turn in Father's arms. Why is he holding her back? Why is he holding her back? 

I try to move my foot forward only to feel nothing support my foot. I quickly move back on the stool I'm standing on. I start to cry as I look at the crowd watching me. "P-please." I beg as soft as possible. I let out a gentle sob as my head gets turned to the side. "Keith, please." I beg upon seeing him. I didn't want to die, I don't want to die. I feel my heart beat pick up as he smiles at me sweetly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon my lips. I suddenly feel the stool give out under me, my last breath is stolen. 

I blink once again, my vision blurry, head, heart and neck pounding. I take in a quick and loud breath, my lungs burning as I try to breath. I want to breath. I cough from the ground. I want to pray. I look around myself, for someone as I realize that I am in fact alive. "Hello?" 

"Hello." Lucas replies softly, and he laughs a little "How was your prophecy little one?" he asks me with a roll of the eyes. I find myself happy to hear someone talk. 

"Prophecy?" I repeat back in confusion.

"It was a joke." he said simply in annoyance before vanishing and leaving me alone at the bottom the the hill. 

     As I walk home, my mind empty not wanting to think of my own death any longer, I see Allura and Martha walking close together. I walk faster to get to them "Allura!" I call out to her, causing her to jump in surprise. She turns around and faces me, giving me a nervous smile as she does so. 

"Lance." she says back to me softly, pulling me closer and walking with me, holding me by my arm. "I fear that I..must ask you many things." she says glancing at me as we both leave Martha behind us. I nod giving her the go to ask me something. "Y-Your performance, " she glances at me nervously "it was unlike anything I have ever seen." she says, her hands shaking as she grips tightly onto me. "How did you manage to do such things?" she asks me, slowing to a stop and looking up at me with a slight look of greed in her eyes. "Lance I want you to teach me how to do that." she says making me tense up quickly.

"Making a coven, Lancey my boy?" Lucas's voice speaks up in my mind. 

I feel my mouth open and words spill out unwillingly "Stay up till midnight and meet me in the cemetery." I say my voice oddly stoic and stern. Allura nods quickly before letting go of my arm and bidding me a quick goodbye before running back to Martha. I frown a little, knowing that this meeting was going to be against my will. 

I now sat in my room, holding onto the stolen spell book. I dismissed myself early from dinner just to get it. I felt my hands shaking as I thought about what to do with it. I didn't know if I should show Allura it or not. Would I have something over her? Would she turn on me? There was no doubt that I was starting to panic about sharing something like this with anyone other than my own family. Then again was I comfortable with sharing it with my family? I suppose that was the real question. 

Lucas sighs as he takes the book away from me and flips through the pages, before landing on a page. He stares at it before lifting his head and handing the book back to me. "This is the spell your going to teach her." he said painly, I was about to defend my right to choose something that he didn't like only to realize that I didn't have much a choice. I let out heavy sigh as I look at the book. 

"It's just one word." I said, narrowing my eyes as I read the word. 

"Powerful one word. It's really a curse." Lucas says proudly as he floats up towards the ceiling. 

"A curse? I'm going to give her a curse?" I ask looking up at him with a frown. 

Lucas laughs and shakes his head a little, letting out a small scoff of disappointment. "You aren't doing it, she's doing it to herself. That greed of her's will work just fine." he snickers out softly as he closes his eyes. 

"Well...what will it do?" I ask softly in worry, thinking of all the outcomes of the curse. 

"Well a number of things. Depends on what her worst fear is; It will play off of that." he says like it was just a normal thing. I bite my lip before nodding a little. 

I knew that I couldn't trust a lot that Lucas said or did, but I knew he usually didn't lie to me about the terrible things. He didn't like the element of surprise with terror... most of the time I think. I didn't know him and I didn't trust him. I didn't trust many people. I let out a longing sigh moving on from that thought. "We can use it as leverage so she doesn't say anything, or she can spread the curse to those little friends of he. Point is that this is very big for us." Lucas explains, floating closer to me and the bed, lying on the bed in a pose. "Let's do some," He winks at me ", after hours stuff." he says leaving me in the dark once again with his confusing lingo. 

I shake my head not saying anything as I turn my attention back to the book. I trace my fingers gently over the words before looking out my window and up at the moon. 

I wrap a heavy cloak around myself as I slip out of my house silently into the night. I walk silently towards the cemetery, I had to wonder why Lucas would make this the meeting point. I look up at the shadowed moon as I walk, thinking back to the spell book. I spent hours memorizing the word Lucas having teaching me the word carefully. 

Arriving at the cemetery seeing a distant figure at one of the graves. I walk through the many graves, squinting through the darkness to try and make out the figure. "Allura?" I call out as I get closer, causing the figure to jump. 

"Oh, Lance." Allura says, turning around to look at me. "Forgive me, I was... visiting. " she says softly, stealing a glance behind her to look at the grave once again. 

"Whom?" I ask gently earning a small and sad smile from her 

"My mother." she answers sadly. 

We both stand in silence for a few second before smile at her. "May I have your hand?" I request, holding out my hand for her to take. Allura hesitates a little, holding both hands to her chest before pulling one gloved hand and placing it on my bare hand. I slowly intertwine our fingers, holding her hand. "Can I visit her?" I ask with a light smile. 

Allura stutters softly before shutting her mouth and nodding turning around. I look at the grave and I let out gentle sigh, my smile fading a little. "You have a beautiful daughter." I say towards the grave. I feel Allura's hand tense up against mine and I laugh a little, fiding a little funny at how different she was acting than how she normally acted. Usually she was bold and bright, but now she seemed reserved and well porcelain like. I felt as if I could crack her at any moment. I turn towards her, reaching over and taking her other hand, holding both of them. I smile wide at her as she lets out a soft sigh smiling back at me a little. 

"Thank you." she says softly, looking into my eyes. I feel my heart break a little as I slowly let go of both of her hands, letting them drop to her sides. 

"You're welcome." I say back lamely, feeling suddenly guilty for what I was about to do to her. 

Allura laughs brightly and starts to walk away from the grave, walking to an open spot in the cemetery, I follow her with a frown. " Please, teach me." she says facing me with an enthusiastic look on her face. 

"Carnificina." 

"Carnificina." she repeats me with confidence, her eyes suddenly becoming clouded and almost milky white. She lets out a scream "W-what did you do to me!" she yells as she reaches up a hand to her face, feeling around. She pulls her hand away and points it me. "You witch! Change me back!" she orders me loudly. 

"Your worst fear is blindness?" I ask unknowingly. Allura doesn't reply as she starts to breath heavily in panic. "It's just reassurance, it will allow you to have a performance like me, but if you tell anyone what is happening now. That stays permanent." I say as I watch her eyes regain color and return to their normal state. 

Allura takes a step back from me and shakes "You're one of them you're a witch. I hav-" tears start to form in her eyes as they swim with white once more. "Please, no. No more. No more." she begs loudly at first before dropping the volume as her eyes become normal again. 

"Don't tell anyone and it will end. I promise you. We are working together just like you wanted." I said in an oddly bright tone. Allura dries her eyes and nods silently, seeming understand it now. 

"You aren't.."

"What?"

"You aren't who I thought you were." she says sadly as she starts to walk away. 

"Who did you think I was?" I ask sadly, knowing that I was agreeing with her in my mind, but it wasn't me who got to decide what I do or say so why bother?

"I thought you were good."she replies softly, looking back at me with a sad frown. 

"Promise me that you won't disappoint me, Allura." I say taking a step in her direction. 

She takes a step back and nods "I promise." she says quickly before walking quickly off into the night, allowing me to be alone with my guilt. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been really bad with updating, I'm just buried under school work and I promise that as soon as Summer comes around I'm gonna write so heckin' much. In the 1600's people called any acts of homosexuality an abomination, however there were little punishments, even though it was classified as a "crime" you could basically "get away" with being gay. Bestiality however was punishable by death, take that homophobes. Also this chapter really is just to help build the romance between Keith and Lance, so I'm sorry if it's a little short. I'm better at rambling about angst and horror than I am at rambling about feelings.

 

             I feel my body go weak as I soon collapse onto the graveyard dirt, letting out soft sobs. Lucas frowned a little looking down at me. "Come on, stand up. We needed more support, how else are we going to accuse Abidemi?" he asks me with a soft sigh. I let out another soft sob and I shake my head, words failing to escape my lips. I was too shocked to speak to anyone. I knew that it was me who cursed Allura, not the influence of Lucas, just me. I did it all on my own. I start to cry harder at the thought, my breathing becoming rapid. Lucas touches my hair, petting it slowly. 

"There, There. Deep breathes, good little puritan." he says as I swat his hand away and stand up slowly. I dry my eyes once more, still trying to get over my evil deed. "Hey kid, when you end up in hell we promise to give you a nice room." Lucas says with a snicker before vanishing into the air. 

I wrap my arms around myself quickly feeling a cold breeze reach me. I didn't want to be alone, Lucas or not he was still company. Bad company was better than no company at all. I took a step forward, sluggishly working my way towards the exit of the graveyard. I find myself thinking of the church, strange enough. Maybe it was my sudden guilt of my sins that made me think of the church. I start to picture myself at the church, imagining how I would convict Abidemi of witchcraft. She was a slave, yes. But... she was a good women. 

As I ponder on the task I begin to think of who I know in the church other than Reverend Hale. Keith. I gasp softly, my eyes becoming wide at the thought using Keith. I feel myself shift direction before I catch myself. Surely he wouldn't be awake at such an hour. I walk away from the direction of the church and focus on getting home as soon as possible, wanting nothing more than to sleep. 

I step silently into my house, walking without a sound to my room. I lay on my bed with a sigh, letting my heavy eyelids fall, carrying me into a dark sleep. 

I awake in the morning to a knock at my door. I sit up quickly at the sound and I get up as fats as I possibly can. I open my bedroom door to find Keith standing next to my father. "Father." I say my eyes moving from Keith to him in confusion. 

"They are hanging her today." He says simply, a small smile etching its way onto his face as he finished his news. 

"Goody Ward." Keith adds softly, my father nodding a little to confirm. "I-I came to thank you on behalf of the church and to deliver the news!" Keith says proudly as my father leaves us alone. I smile a little, letting a silence fall between us slowly. 

"May I come in?" Keith asks suddenly, causing me to jump at the sudden questioning. 

"I suppose, how late it is?" I say glancing back at my window to see it I could see the sun or not, but all I see in the sunrise. 

"Not close to late." Keith says as I open my door wider, stepping to the side for him to come in. Keith steps in and I close the door behind him. I turn around, watching Keith sit on my bed. Keith smiles at me and I feel a sick feeling in my stomach, bringing me back to my fear that I had in the church. I wanted to run from him and my feelings, but where could I run. I swallowed down my feelings and walk to my bed, sitting next to Keith with a soft sigh. 

"Why did you run out?" He asks, playing with his hands, letting his smile fade into an anxious frown. 

I understood what he asked, but I find myself not knowing how to answer. Telling him that i didn't know wouldn't settle for an answer, I knew this. I glance at him before looking away quickly. "I felt suddenly very ill."

"To your stomach."

"Yes." 

"I was too." he says, surprising me a little. I turn to him, seeing that he is already staring at me. "I cannot understand why, but I still find myself feeling sick." he explains softly and I nod a little, making eye contact with him. My stomach twists with anxiety as I stare into his eyes. I didn't know how to respond. The more I stare into his eyes I find myself thinking what I saw at the bottom of gallows hill. Why did I want- no I couldn't want such a sinful thing from this soon to be holy man.It felt almost natural, wanting him to kiss me. I was already made of sin, so I could understand why Keith would be the person. But a man? Was it not a crime? If I did not die from having contact with the devil would I die from lusting after a man? Keith broke our eye contact and cleared his throat softly before speaking again. "I do wish to apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable. The thoughts just won't leave me, I was thinking maybe you would have an answer some kind." he explains further,his words bring me to a slight smile. 

"You have never made me uncomfortable," I smile wider thinking of something he said to me at the church ", whether you came to talk or repent this is a place for both." I say, holding out a hand between him and I wait for him to take it. I relax a little more feeling Keith slowly place his hand on mine, lacing our fingers slowly. 

"It feels strange." I hear Keith whisper out, staring down at our hands while my attention is fully directed towards him."It is my job to try my best to be a pillar. Someone that everyone looks up to or knows so I can bring more people to the church. However, it feels strange that right now I don't want to be known. I just want to be a secret." he says softly, his grip on my hand tightening slightly. His words leave me almost breathless. I look away, holding his hand in silence. 

I break away from my thoughts hearing a soft knocking on my door. At the sound Keith quickly lets go of my hand and stands up, rushing to the door and opening it. I look past him seeing Pidge. "Pidge!" I say brightly, hiding my embarrassment. 

Pidge eyes stay fixated on Keith however, not looking at me as I walk over to stand next to Keith. "Something wrong?" I ask her, snapping her out of her intense gaze. 

"No!" she exclaims suddenly. I knew that sometimes Pidge would be cautious of people and fear talking to them, but I have never seen her stare like that at a stranger. 

I shrug her strange behavior off though. "What did you need?" I ask her and she smiles up at me calmly. 

"Nothing much, mother told me to fetch you." 

"Mother?" I repeat in surprise, I was shocked that she wanted me to be in the same room with her. I look at Keith with a giddy smile "Please stay, I won't be long!" I say, watching his body relax before following Pidge as she walks away. 

Mother was in the sitting room, sitting on a wooden chair. "Lance, " she stands up, a plain and bored look on her face ", who was that with your father?" 

I feel my heart falter a little, becoming sad at the fact that she wasn't interested in me. I should have expected as much though, she was ashamed of me. I was well aware of that. " An apprentice of the church." I answer her softly. Her face shows a hint of amusement at my words. 

"Of the church? Perhaps he can fix you." she says with a soft and bitter snicker. 

I feel her laugh pierce my heart. I swallow the emotional pain "Anything else I can do for you?" I ask her, trying to remain respectful and positive in her presence.

She hesitates a little both waving her hand to dismiss me "No, go talk to your apprentice." she says simply, turning to Pidge and walking to her. I walk away, trying not to let her invisible hate get to me. It felt suffocated as I held back my sobs. I walk back into the corridor,stopping in front of my door. 

I take a second, letting myself shed tears silently. I know that if I explain to her why I was doing everything I was doing she would understand better, but I knew that she could not find out. I breath in deeply and dry my eyes quickly, calming down before opening my bedroom door. "Keith?" I call out to him, spotting him at the window. I walk to him, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder. 

He jumps in shock before laughing softly "Lance," he brings a hand up to his chest, turning to me. He opens his mouth to say something before stopping, frowning at me. I stare back at him, waiting for him to ask what happened or if I was okay, but he only stands there...staring at me with a frown. He takes my hands and smiles sadly, not saying a word to me. His gaze soon becomes soft and almost sweet. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask as my sadness getting momentarily replaced with a warm and happy feeling. 

"Why shouldn't I stare at you like this?" he asks me with a little smug smile. 

I slowly pull my hands away from his and I sigh softly "If you allow me to change out of my sleep wear I'll walk back to the church with you. If you'll allow me."  I suggest to him. Keith nods a little and quickly walks out of my bedroom, allowing me to change. 

I change quickly, walking out of my house with Keith by my side. No one is in streets yet, the sun just barely beginning to rise into the sky, bits of it still touching the horizon. Though it was cold out I was relieved to get out of the house again. Most of the time I liked the comfort of my home, but home was becoming anything but comfortable. I clench my teeth as the cold reaches me, making me shiver. I feel Keith's hand touch my shoulder, making my head turn to look at him. He holds out his hand for the taking. I look at him a little confused "If someone sees-" 

Keith cuts me off "Then we stop holding hands, after all we must love thy neighbor, correct?" he asks me with a bright and confident smile. I let out a small sound of agreement before taking his hand and holding it. It was cold, yes, but holding his hand brought warmth to my fingers. I smile as we continue to walk. "Do you have any siblings?" I ask him softly as we walk. 

"No," he says glancing at me quickly ", is Pidge your only sibling?" 

"Yes. I apologize for her strange behavior, she isn't very open to conversation with strangers sometimes." I explain of her behalf and Keith nods slightly. 

A calm and relaxed silence slowly falls between Keith and I as we walk. Him wanting to touch me gave me a little bit of hope, though I couldn't understand why I wanted hope. I knew that... something was different about my feelings for Keith. I had a want to kiss him and that alone was strange. I knew however that it was foolish of me to hope that he would want to kiss me back. He was very sweet and considerate, it was just his personality, but other than that I still had so much to learn about him. I turn my head to stare at him as we walk up to the entrance of the church. My mind swirling with questions and thoughts, all sharing the same topic however, Keith. 

We both slow to a stop and our hands leave each other. I look around for anyone, not seeing a single person other than the man I was walking with. I knew that people were most likely at home, or on Gallows hill hanging a fake witch. I feel my self grimace at the thought. Keith shifts towards me suddenly, pulling me away from my gruesome thoughts. I look at him as he says nothing. "Keith." I say his name as he gets a little closer. I take a small step back, confused as to what he was doing. 

He doesn't reply to his name though and I stand now, waiting for him to say or do something. He's shivering, its visible with him so close. He reaches a hand up and places a hand on my cheek. I feel myself flush at his actions. I see that he is staring at me with the same soft gaze as before and I feel my stomach twist once again as he begins to lean in. My breath catches in my throat as I feel his hand move to the back of my neck, pulling me closer ever so slightly. He then presses his lips against mine and my mind races as I kiss back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also might be a little short, so I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find time to write, but this summer is a busy one. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MESSED UP IMAGES!!!

 

       It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't going to die at the end of this kiss. Meaning that this wasn't some midwinter nightmare, and I was kissing Keith on the steps of the church for the world to see. I quickly pushed him away from me, breaking the short lived kiss. Keith looks at me in shock and embarrassment. "What...I'm not," I search for something to say to him, coming up with little to nothing, leaving me with an insult. ",I'm not some maiden that you can publicly indulge in!" I snap at him, loudly at first before I shift to make my voice softer. I didn't want to draw attention to us. 

Keith takes offence to my words "You kissed back." he says quickly to support himself. I couldn't really argue with him on that. I did want to kiss him that was true, but I was just trying to save my reputation. I wanted connections to the church, not romantic connections to a lynching. "You leaned in and, " his voice drops and I watch him look away quickly, trying to cover up the fact that he was embarrassed. ", was it at least good?" he asks me suddenly, causing a excited shiver to go down my spine. 

I searched for an answer, but I end up stuck, just staring at Keith. I can't tell if I'm scared or exhilarated. I open my mouth only to have Keith cut my off. "It's okay if you didn't.I know it's strange that I'm kissing anyone. It's just I think that you are-"

"Keith!" I say his name, ending his little rant. "It's not the kiss that made me snap at you." Keith leans in a little and my words. "Do you know how much trouble we could get in for starting something?" 

"I know, I know!" Keith says, leaning away a little. He was becoming sheepish. It was quite...cute. 

I groan a little, suddenly having the sudden urge to do something romantic with the man in front of me. I bring a hand up to my forehead as I try to pick a question to ask. I want to go home and confide in someone... or Lucas, I need to talk. "Why did you kiss me?" I settle for a simple question.

"I..I followed what my body told me to do."

"What are we going to do about this?" I ask, my chest becoming tight at the thought of getting involved in a relationship with Keith. 

"I want to write to you." Keith declares to me suddenly. 

"Write me?" I repeat back to him. He was insane. I was insane. 

"Every day, at midnight, w-we can meet, exchange responses. Start something," Keith takes my hands in his and I know that I am going to cave into such an idea. ", if you want?" He finishes. 

I swallow a little, looking away from Keith, looking down at our hands. I could feel the ball in my throat, it was all so overwhelming. I slowly pull my hands away from his and I nod slowly. "I want to write to you." I decide, watching Keith's grey eyes become bright and wide with excitement. "Please, Keith let us meet here tonight." I say, confidence growing in my voice. I knew that I want to talk to Keith, know more about this man, know everything. 

Keith nods at me with a large smile on his face "I'll write you a letter and you can give me a response tomorrow?" Keith suggests, his voice shaking off the sheepishness and taking a new form of pride and confidence. 

I feel myself smile back at him and I nod slowly. "I shall." I respond as the sunrise began to make a brighter appearance. I take a small step away from Keith. "I'll see you tonight." I say gently as people start their days. Keith nods in agreement, allowing me to walk back home with a feeling of giddiness in my stomach. 

Lucas did not show me his face when I returned home. I was surprisingly.. alone. I usually didn't mind the tranquil feeling, but being alone now, felt somewhat unsettling. I want to call out their names, but I fear that I would find myself being scolded for such a thing. I walk to my room, in silence. Only then did I hear the loud wailing of my mother and sister. 

I rush out of my room, walking fast to the sound coming from the backyard. "Mother?" I call out to her as I leave out house through the front door. I round the house only to feel a feeling of terror move through me. 

Mother was on the ground , sobbing in the cold snow, and Pidge was at the base of our tree. Abidemi was swinging, lifelessly from a noose. I feel myself become sick at the image, crying with my mother and sister. I try to choke out Abidemi name, but the words get lost in my sobs.

Lucas soon appeared at the tree branch, which the noose was tied to. "I never told you how she would die." He said, taking his fingers and flicking the rope, making her body move side to side ever so slightly.

I let out a scream. I was so full of pain and hurt that screaming and sobbing was my only outlet. "You did this, so please, don't cry." Lucas says with a face of amusement seeing me drop to the ground, clutching at my chest desperately in search of air. I hold myself as I let out sounds of mourning with the rest of my family. 

Lucas's laugh fills my ears as I continue to suffer the loss of a wonderful woman. I find my sadness and anguish grow into anger. 

I ball snow in my hands, throwing it at Lucas. "Stop it!" I scream at him , not caring who hears me anymore. The snow never collides and his smile only grows as it passes through him. 

I start to cry once again, feeling exhausted and drained. I let my hands fall to my sides and I feel my eyes close as I wail. 

I feel my throat and face starting to burn. My head starts to spin as I feel my wet and raw eyes closing. 

All of it soon becomes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is just a filler, I'm sorry


End file.
